Short Trip to the Burrow
by Insanity Prawn
Summary: A short story about what happens after Harry has defeated Voldemort. Ginny is pregnant, and Harry can't beleive how lucky he is. HBP SPOILERS!


'Ginny!' cried Fred, rushing towards her and giving her a hug. She laughed, as George came over a second later to do the same.

'We really missed you – hope you've been well…'

Mr Weasley was next; he pulled his only daughter to him and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. Mrs Weasley rushed over to hug her too, and ushered her to the table, leaving Harry standing in the doorway. He was not to be forgotten, however.

'Harry! If it isn't our brother-in-law! So, how's being a father-to-be?' George asked, grinning. Harry smiled – he could not have been happier with Ginny. The prospect of the baby Ginny was carrying was…wonderful. Harry, after all, had never really had a family, both his parents having died at the hands of Lord Voldemort when he was aged one, growing up in a home where he was never once loved, his godfather Sirius being killed by his murderous cousin Bellatrix when he was fifteen, and his last protector, the former Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore – murdered, weak and defenceless, by Severus Snape, whom he had trusted. Harry longed for fatherhood, and for a family he could love and call his own.

Mrs Weasley hugged him as well, for he was as good as a son to her, and sat him at the table next to Ginny. Bill sat opposite him, enjoying a plate of rare meat. His scarred face stretched into a grin.

'Congratulations, both of you!' Bill said, and Ginny laughed sheepishly, possibly a little embarrassed by the attention she was getting. Harry touched her arm, and she turned to him. He gave her a look full of affection, need and understanding. Without warning, she leant closer to him and kissed him. She smiled mischievously and started eating her plate of bangers, beans and mash. Harry did the same.

Just then, Ron came downstairs, his arms round Hermione. One of Hermione's hands rested purposely on her midriff. She two months behind Ginny, and Ron had become incredibly protective of her, as well as his sister. He grinned when he saw Harry, his best friend, and strode over to clap him on the back.

'Harry! Great to see you…how are things?' asked Ron.

'Brilliant.' Harry replied, smiling confidently.

Lunch was a pleasant affair. Harry simply adored Mrs Weasley's cooking – he remembered fondly how she used to feed him up after staying at the Dursley's every summer.

The table had been cleared, but the family stayed to discuss recent goings-on. For instance, Fleur had point-blank refused to consider having children, leaving Bill and the rest of the Weasleys (especially Ginny and Molly) upset and disappointed.

Harry was having a conversation with Charlie about dragons, when Ginny tugged at his arm. He turned to her, puzzled.

'Ginny?' he said quietly.

'Harry, it's kicking.' She replied, even more quietly, but everyone heard her. The whole table went silent.

Harry put an arm round her, and she took his other hand, placing it on the spot where the baby was moving – for the first time.

Harry felt it immediately, and he breathed out, and then smiled. Ginny paused, and then burst into tears. Before then, none of the Weasley brothers had ever thought it possible for someone to laugh and cry at the same time, but Ginny fooled them all, except Molly and Arthur, who beamed and gave them a knowing look.

Harry kissed her and hugged her tight, hand still placed on her stomach, caressing it. He looked up at Ron, and their eyes met.

Ron gave him a look Harry had never seen before – it was quite different from the look he gave when Harry kissed Ginny for the first time. It was a mixture of surprise, wonderment and trust. Harry beamed at him, and Ron smiled back.

'Nothing like feeling your own child moving for the first time.' Arthur later said to Harry, 'I remember back when Molly was with Bill…I guess I liked it so much…we decided to have the others…'

Mr Weasley looked away for a minute, a fond look on his face. Even if they had been poor, the Weasley's valued family more than anything. Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder, and Hermione was curled up next to Ron, who was staring into the fire. Bill and Fleur had gone to talk upstairs – the episode at lunch, Bill hoped, had persuaded Fleur to consider having a family with him. Mrs Weasley was sitting in an armchair in the corner, skimming through Lockhart's biography 'Magical Me', as her knitting needles twitched in mid-air, knitting a tiny white cardigan. Harry felt immensely pleased by this.

He looked down at Ginny. She shifted her head momentarily, frowning slightly. Harry gently lay her down in his lap, and she relaxed slightly. He then saw her expression flutter again, and her hand shifted on her stomach, only slightly…

This left Harry in deep thought. He loved Ginny, and he loved their unborn child. Their baby was growing and moving – and living – inside Ginny. He realised that only Ginny could carry their baby, she alone would bear their child. Harry thought of the pain she must eventually endure, in order for it to live. He would be there for her every step of the way, though. He would help her, love her, and watch over her…

Harry felt himself slipping into the lure of sleep. The sky was dark outside, and his thoughts were of nothing but his beloved family.

Harry woke in the early hours of the morning. The sky was just beginning to lighten, and Harry looked over to see Fleur, who was gazing into the fireplace, where the fire had left a scattering of glowing embers. He felt Ginny shiver – they had been sleeping on the sofa all night. He Conjured a blanket and spread it over his wife, who stopped shivering.

Harry yawned and put his head back…he longed for sleep. He opened his eyes a crack to see Fleur looking at him. He smiled weakly, and drifted off.

Harry woke again a few hours later, and Ginny rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around at Harry.

'Were we here all night?' Ginny asked sleepily, running a hand through her tousled, red hair.

'Yeah…we fell asleep, and I suppose they didn't want to wake us up…I Conjured the blanket, you were shivering…'

Ginny smiled and rubbed her stomach, and she leaned back against Harry, who kissed her cheek.

'This one's been giving me hell all night, I thought I'd never get to sleep…now it's started, it won't stop!' Ginny laughed. 'Cheeky little thing…'

Harry placed his hand next to Ginny's, and laughed.

'Come one, they'll be wondering where we've got to…'

Harry and Ginny rose, still smiling.


End file.
